minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fallout: Terracraftia (Roleplay); Chapter 6: Under a Crimson Moon
By Terrarian Pony Previously: Fallout: Terracraftia (Roleplay); Chapter 5: Guidance Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 6: Under a Crimson Moon ~ "Tipping IS optional, but remember I have access to scissors and your head"-Kylie the Stylist Official chapter: *Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 6: Under A Crimson Moon Next: Fallout: Terracraftia (Roleplay); Chapter 7: Figuring Out Where To Go From Here Michael Jones' current S.P.E.C.I.A.L.: Strength: 8 Perception: 10 Endurance: 8 Charisma: 7 Inteligence: 5 Agility: 7 Luck: 9 Charlie Dorman's current S.P.E.CI.A.L.: Strength: 8 Perception: 4 Endurance: 7 Charisma: 6 Inteligence: 4 Agility: 5 Luck: 10 Terra Redwind's current S.P.E.C.I.A.L.: Strength: 4 Perception: 5 Endurance: 5 Charisma: 5 Inteligence: 8 Agility: 7 Luck: 3 Drake's current S.P.E.C.I.A.L.: Strength: 5 Perception: 8 Endurance: 6 Charisma: 5 Inteligence: 7 Agility: 9 Luck: 6 Story: (Michael) I woke up, and had already started thinking about what to do next. I decided that maybe I should go talk a little more with Three Dog. But then again, I was a bit hungry, and I hadn't eaten a full meal in two days, so eating breakfast sounded kinda good. I could go out for a bit, and scavange for some caps or something in the wasteland. Or I'd go and confront Maxson wherever he may be, and ask him what his brahmin beef is, and possibly report him. I didn't nessecarily do anything to him really. Roll 1-5: Talk to Three Dog Roll 6-10: Buy breakfast for everyone Roll 11-15: Scavange in wastland Roll 16-20: Confront Elder Maxson (Optional)-report him 12: Scavange in the wasteland. The quest has been marked. I decided me and my friends should scavange a bit. I talked to the others, and they agreed. Afterall we needed ammo, bottlecaps, and maybe a little bit more health supplies. Me, Charlie, Terra, Drake, and Curtis started heading out. To my dismay, two Enclave officers with plasma pistols, and three Enclave soldiers, two carrying plasma rifles, and one carrying a laser rifle. I couldn't figure that the NTR Rangers outside would just let them in without revoking their equiptment first. Then I came to a sudden realization. They killed the guards outside. These were absolutely terrible people. Eight NTR soldiers had their weapons trained on them. The one with the laser rifle spoke through his power armor. ???:" I am Captain Burner Cod, of the Enclave. We seek an Enclave traitor, known as Terra Redwind. Give her to us, and nobody gets hurt." Michael:" Terra hide." She hid behind one of the walls. Dalton:" You should know, Captain, that the NTR doesn't take threats lightly, nor do we just give away our Amethyst residents. I'm afraid you will have to leave, or we will have to arrest you." Cod:" If you think rubber bullets are going to cut through our power armor, you're mistaken." Michael: 7/6" Redwind has been dealt with. You don't have any business here." Succeeded Cod:" Fine. But I find that she is still alive... wait a minute. You're just as what General Froth described. You helped kill the Overseer. We should kill you." Michael: 8/9" Or... you could walk away, and I won't have to break each of your necks." Failed Cod:" You think you can get away with killing our men? I'll show you! Kill 'em!" Cod and his men started firing, and the NTR soldiers fired as well, but their non-leathel bullets not being strong enough to peirce the metal. I wasn't going to let that slow me down. Amethyst Tower wasn't a place for killing people, and I was going to respect that policy, so instead of using the blade of my sword, I banged Captain Cod on the forehead with the handle. Charlie and Curtis pushed the other two soldiers, into the Enclave Officers, crushing each of them into the wall. Curtis then took both soldiers by the neck, and slammed them into the ground, and smashing their faces in with his fists. The battle was over like that. Karma gained Fame gained Afterwards, The NTR people arrested each of them, and I took a look over Captain Cod's laser rifle. It was an advanced model that instead of using redstone cells to fire lasers, it used mana. It had a MK. III redstone repeater on it. The redstone repeater looked like a small box shaped battery, with an adjustment switch. The switch would determine how fast the gun would fire, just like an original redstone repeater could change the speed of a redstone contraption, however, consuming a different amount of mana, depending on the speed. This laser gun was very special, however, not very many were able to be manufactured because of Ocram's cloud, so they are very rare, and still in the prototype stage, which is actually a good thing, because knowing that, there are endless possibilities as to how to modify it myself. I've only seen this type of gun one other time before, but to actually hold it had made me think of how coincidental this is. And no, it was luck, because I don't believe in luck. I believe in coincidences, because they make more sense. I looked at the side of the weapon, and there was a name marked on it. "Crimson Cutter". Terra came out of hiding, and I nodded to the door, indicating that we should head out quickly. Three Dog:" Neeewwwws tiiiimmme chiiiillldren! Listen up, 'cause Three Dog's got some good news for you. Now ya'll remember them Mineshaft dwellers, right? Well, I've found out that they were ones that caused the explosion in the crater near Amethyst Tower, that killed... get this... a super mutant behemoth! That's right children, someone literally used a conveniently placed fat man, and a lunar orb to kill the same behemoth that the NTR folks have been tracking. It saved a lot of lives I hear. And to that dude who fired the fat man, come up to ol' Three Dog for a drink sometime will ya? Just as well, the same man who lead the group of mineshaft dwellers from Mineshaft 8, had gone underground beneathe Amethyst Tower, and retrieved... a defective lunar orb. He hid it somewhere in the wasteland, I won't say where, just in case, but this man deserves a big thanks from the folks of Amethyst Tower. And here's my thanks... thank you Sword of Hope." Dog has given Michael the title, "Sword of Hope", which means this character has gain a new character perk character perk: Sword of Hope, lv. 1: Because of Three Dog's mentioning of you, you and your team have become liked by the innocent, and disliked by the evil, of the wasteland. People will start to ask random favors of you, or reward you for your efforts. Also, you will do 17% more damage with any sword that you use. With each level of this perk that you earn, your team will become better liked by the innocent people, and more likely encounter someone asking for you're assistance, or rewarding you and your team, and you will do more damage with any sword you use. Michael:" Sword of Hope?" Charlie:" I think he's talking about you. You do carry a Terra Blade around all the time." It made sense. I've heard that each country in Terracraftia had their own symbol of hope. For Terraria, it was a Terra Blade. In Far North, it was an albino antlion. In Minington, it was a diamond sword. In the Black Kingdom, it was a Wither. In Corruptia, it was an Eater of Souls. And in Crimsonia, it was a blood crawler. There other countries in Terracraftia, but I can't name all of them off the top of my head. In Terraria, a Terra Blade is known as a sword of hope, because the green flamming glow from the blade gives people hope. Gives me hope, which is why I use it a lot. Michael:" I guess that makes sense." We've found an old bunker that seemed to be an old Brotherhood of Steel bunker, given the Brotherhood symbol painted on the front, next to the double-doors, on both sides. Hopefully it was abandoned. It was. I saw a glowing terminal on one of the desks, and went to check it out. Of course, there was a password. I placed my hands on my forehead. Michael:" Locked. Why do they have to be locked?" Terra smirked. Terra:" Maybe I could do something about that." She started typing a few passwords, and by the third one, to my suprise, got it unlocked. My eyes opened wide. The password was "Dumby". After she got the terminal unlocked, I sat in the chair and read the entry logs, while everyone else searched the area for useful items. Entry log #1:" I've been talking to Captain Morson. He thinks the Wither's Order needs more supplies. We're heading out to attack that other settlement... Blood Winter, I think, and steal their rations. They seem to be doing pretty well for themselves from what I hear, despite them being in the middle of the crimson/ ice biome. Would make sense that we're attacking them. Still, I think there are other people out there who are worth challenging. Not that I'm questioning the Overwither's power or anything. I just think we could a little more damage than Blood Winter." Entry log #2:" Dang it! We literally got our butts handed to us. Them morons down in Blood Winter are tougher than we look. Not only did we lose a lot of guys in that fight, we lost men after walking through the blood snow to get home. We had to resort to using our own peoples' corpses to make a road. It was pretty bad. Man, and the Overwither was ticked. He said next time, he won't just execute the man who leads the battle, but everyone who fought in it as well. Working for these Wither's Order morons is gonna get me killed one of these days." Entry log #3:" It wasn't long before our squad was abandoned by the rest. The Overwither told us if we can't do things right, then we aren't worthy of being withers. I hoped he was just venting though, but... he was serious. All of his men... they left with all of our rations, and told us to screw it. Our men are starving. All hope is gone for us now. I'm... so... hungry." Entry log #4 was just gibberish to me. I guess the person who typed these logs was too hungry to think. But then I saw number five. Entry log #5:" TERRARIA WILL CORRUPT!!!" Terraria will corrupt... that sounded familiar. I just didn't know where I heared it before. I found a memory mirror on the desk next to the terminal. Michael:" Should I?" Terra:" Doesn't matter to me. It's just lost history to me." I gazed into the mirror. ... I want out! I want out! I want out! There were twenty men, including my host. We were cold, and were walking through red snow. I had a particular slight fear of blood, but this was another level of insanity that I did not enjoy. Small amounts of human blood was one thing. Blood that was spawned by the Earth itself was a whole 'nother ball game. Also, I did not like being cold. We were heading towards a village that I had assumed was Blood Winter, given that this biome was a hybrid of crimson, and ice biome. The soldiers on the other side were either using undertakers, crimson rods, rotted forks, or bloody butcherers. All we had were stone swords, and muskets. We were outgunned and outnumbered by 4-1. The Wither's Order had really underestimated the people of this village. One of the soldier's brains had splattered into my face, making me feel a lot more gorey than had already wanted to be running through the frozen blood. I wiped the blood off of my face, starring in horror at my hand which was now filthy with a man's brain splatter. I kept running along, bombs going off, and clashes taking place. I raised my musket at a poor defensless old man. But he didn't dare flinch. He didn't even look fearful. I lowered my weapon, and started backing up. My host had decided enough was enough. And this... was more than enough. My host only stared back at the old man once more, and he was starring at me... or more likely my host. The man stood there, unflinching. He may have blinked a few times, but the last thing I saw was the man's smile. ... If there were three words I could use to describe what just happened in that memory, they would be, horrifying, sad, and somewhat noble. This man had decided not to kill anyone. He came, he aimed, didn't shoot, and he ran. Not from the battle, but from his orders. I could only imagine what happened next. He chose to forget this battle... or did he? Maybe he was forced to forget. Either way, this man had taken the risk, of leaving an old man alive. That was good I suppose. It meant that there were good people in the world afterall, right? But this was a long time ago. No one else cared about the history, they only looked to the future, and think it would be a good idea to tick eachother off. People aren't perfect. Humans are difficult. It's something we can't change. Last thing we found was a recorded holotape. I played it, and I was shocked at what it had to say. Holotape:" I know it sounds wierd, but I think I'm gonna leave. It's just... something. I'll be heading to Blood Winter. There is something that's been bothering me about that place since the battle that I can't even remember. I'm going back... weather they like it or not." I didn't need to be inside the body to know who it was. It was the same man that refused to shoot. I decided to mark it as a quest that I would go to Blood Winter later, and see if I could find anything that is related to this situation. Not now though, for we had been outside our new home for quite a while already. I found an elevator that seemed to be unpowered. The terminal next to it would change that. After telling the others where I was going they nodded, and said they'll wait for me. Drake had decided to come with me, and watch my back. I didn't entirely trust him, but I wasn't delusional. We headed down the elevator, and after we got to the bottom, there was a little suprise waiting just for our arrival. (Terra) Michael and Drake had decided they were going down the elevator. It gave me time to do a little scavanging for myself. I tuned into S'mores at a Campfire Radio, and heared the voice of Justin Bieber, singing "Never Say Never". I looked around, found a few stimpacks here and there, and a few bottlecaps. I also found some Party Time Mentons, some Sunout, and a few Cursed Bone, which were all chems. Party Time Mentons were usually used during parties before and during the war. It would also boost charisma. Sunouts was a play on Solar Lunatics. It would make a person physically stronger. Cursed Bone is actually a more highly addictive chem that is made of a sort of hallucinagen, and if used could cause serious withdrawl. It's actually the dust from a cursed skull. Last thing I found was some Med-X. I didn't ever use chems myself, but you never know who you might come across who would need it for either a medical condition, or something of the sort. Also, can't just leave it around for someone to find, and overuse. Soon, the beautiful voice of S'mores Campfire started talking news. S'mores Campfire:" Hello Terrarian Wasteland! It's me, S'more Campfire, bringin' ya news while your having S'mores at a Campfire. The latest news, I've heard from Three Dog, who has gladly permitted me to share to all you good people. Now, I've heard, that there is somebody out there... who has betrayed the Enclave. That's right, someone actually worked up the guts to turn there backs on the same people who have been playing around in the wrong way, in all the wrong places. Nice job Enclave Traitor! You're a real heroin to me. If you were right here with me, I'd give ya a bigger kiss than your own mamma would." Campfire has given Terra the title, "Enclave Traitor", which means this character has gained a new character perk. capharacter perk: Enclave Traitor, lv. 1: The Enclave may hate you now, but on the bright side, anti-Enclave people have begun to like you, and you will do 40% more damage to anyone who works with Enclave, as well as gain 30% resistance to any damage given by Enclave soldiers or Officers. With each level of this perk you earn, your Enclave reputation will lower, but anyone against the Enclave will like you even more, and you will do more damage to Enclave, as well as gain more resistance to any damage given by Enclave. I didn't really know S'mores Campfire all that much, mostly because I've never seen her before, but I always knew I was in love with her, and her voice. I didn't think she would ever refer to specifically "me" as "heroin". I suppose in a way, she is just like Three Dog, with his so called "heroes and heroins" stuff. Only difference is the voices, the way they tell the news over their radio stations... they seem to work together actually, and I wander if Three Dog knows who S'mores really is. It's been a bit sense Michael and Drake went down the elevator, and I was beginning to wander what had been taking so long, when suddenly, the elevator rang, and out came a man in X-01f power armor, without the helmet. I thought it was one of the Enclave at first, but given the face, I knew who exactly this was. (Michael) Michael:" Fudge! Fudge! Fudge! Fudge! Fudge! And what the actual FUDGE!!!!" Once we had gotten down by the elevator, we were greeted by a barrage of lasers introduced to us by protectrons, laser turrets, a giant sentry bot, and... a robot with a bio gel preserved brain? Dang it, it was one of those robobrain thingies that I heard of once that heald human brains, or maybe animal brains even, but it was still very, very wrong. Robobot:" You won't get away with your crimes Lunatic scum!" I blasted Crimson Cutter at the protectron. I clearly didn't recognize the beam splitter until now. As a matter of fact, I didn't mind that at all knowing that I can change, or take off the muzzle piece anytime I want. Drake shot fire after fire with his sniper rifle, quickly ending the robots. For a one shot rifle though, he was real quick to reload. I took out a few laser turrets that had been bothering me, and burning a hole through my mineshaft security vest. Finally, I with one slash, I destroyed the sentry bot, and disrupted the robobrain. Thing was creepy, it even had a robo eye on it's brain. Behind the window all the robots were gaurding was a man in an orange, Brotherhood of Steel uniform, and a recon helmet. There was a hole in the wall, and me and Drake went through it. Finding another hole in the wall we walked through that one as well. There was the man, unarmed, and his tick on my compass was green, so that meant he was friendly. He got up from his chair, and started to speak. ???:" Who are you? Never mind. If Maxson sent you to kill me... you can just do it already. I know what I am, and if means honoring the Brotherhood, I'll gladly except my death." Drake and I looked at eachother confused. Drake:" What is this guy talking about? We weren't sent by the Brotherhood. At most we were just checking things out, 'til we came upon those rust buckets." Michael:" Yeah, who are you?" ???:" Forgive me for jumping to conclusions. I'm Paladin... former Paladin Danse of the Brotherhood of Steel. I've been exiled because of what I am." Michael:" What do you mean 'former Paladin'? Why were you exiled?" Danse:" I'm a synth. I was made in the Clocktower along with the rest of those... abominations. I once thought I was human, but instead... and this is why I am here. One of our scribes had gotten information from a courser's brain chip. That courser chip had encrypted information about all the synths that had once escaped from the Clocktower. When our scribes decrypted that information... apparently my DNA was a match for a synth called M7-97. And that's how it happened. I escaped, and switched my standard Brotherhood T-60 power armor to X-01f power armor. It wasn't easy to find, but I was glad I did." Drake:" Wait, wait, wait, wait. So you were a synth... and you didn't know about it until now?" Danse:" I obviously had my memory wiped. I'm not sure when that was, and I certainly don't remember getting it done. But... if this is what it takes to regain my Brotherhood honor... go ahead. Kill me." I thought about that for a moment. I didn't want to kill him... however, not killing him would apperently dishonor him. Then again, I'm a guy that respects honor, but not this kind. Michael: 7/2" No... I don't think it's right, honor or not. Synth or no synth... you still seem human to me." Succeeded Danse:" I appretiate what you're trying to do. But I've made my decision long ago." tolerated that Still, no gunfire. Michael: 7/2" The Brotherhood of Steel are a bunch of scared, racist bigots. They don't care about other people, and they most certainly don't care about you. But I'm sure there ARE people out there who do. Even if they knew who you really were." Succeeded Danse:" I guess you're right. How could I have been so blind? Maybe I can find somewhere else to stay for the time being. I have a spot in Redstone City where I hang out at. I don't need to worry about the Brotherhood there either. I think you should come visit sometime." Michael:" I will... I promise." Karma gained tolerated that I mentally marked that as a quest, in turn, caused my thoughts to be transftered into my Terrain-Gadget as a quest. I didn't need to look at my Pip-Boy to know that though. Paladin Danse walked over to a suit of X-01f redstone powered power armor, turned the valve, and hopped right in it. The power armor didn't seem to have a helmet to go with it though, so it just showed off his recon helmet. Danse:" By the way, I've found one of those BlockCo devices in that desk over there. It may be useful." Michael:" Thanks, I have more friends up there, tell them I'm alright. We're gonna scavange a bit." He then headed for the elevator, and up. I checked the desk he mentioned, and sure enough... there was a nice, gleaming Terra-Pad inside the desk. A Terra-Pad, or also reffered to as Pip-Pad, was just like a Terrain-Gadget, only it was a lot lighter, and it was a flat touch screen. Michael:" You want to have it?" Drake:" Nah man... I'm good." Michael:" It's got the cool M.A.T.S. thing." Drake smiled, and chuckled a bit. Drake:" Heheh. You've seen my shooting first hand. Never missed a shot dude. Besides, I was once a soldier for the S.T.A.R. before I became this hunk of bones you see before you. We each had a special chip embedded in our spines that would give us the ability to lock on to our targets from a vertibird flight distance, so we don't miss." Michael: 7/4" What was the S.T.A.R.?" Succeeded Drake:" Eh... erm... Well it's full name is Sky Terraria Armed Republic. We used lots of flying machines and sniper rifles back in the day. They still exist today, too." Michael: 7/8" So why'd you leave?" Failed Drake:" I'm afraid that's a story for another time my friend. But I'll tell you this, it was a fun gig. Anyways, should we get going?" We headed back up the elevator. I kept the Pip-Pad in my bag just in case someone else we come across would want to use it. We saw Terra and Charlie waiting patiently for us. I turned on Terrain News Radio to listen to Three Dog's voice as we left the old bunker. Three Dog:" What's goin' on children? You ready fer some news? Me niether, but it's that time again folks. Listen children, I'm lookin' at the skies right now and... I think there's gonna be a blood moon out tonight... and possibly a chance of rain, which means if you're outside, you're gonna have all kinds of filthy blood in places I don't think I should mention. Also, I wouldn't recommend drinking any spring water. That stuff'll turn to blood as soon the crimson moon rises. So stay indoors kiddies. This is Three Dog... bringin' you the truth... no matter how bad it hurts." Blood moon. I didn't want to deal with that, and we're still an hour away from Amethyst. The night came quickly, and Three Dog's perception was accurate. Exept the rain part. That glady never came. However, we did find ourselves in a bit of a pickle when a hole hoard of zombies... not feral ghouls, came in our direction. I drew my sword, and the others drew their weapons as well. I saw a few creepers up ahead... however these weren't just creepers. These ones were the ghoulie looking ones, and they set a massive explosion, equivilant to a lunar orb. These were called Nuka Creepers. Don't ask why, or how I know about these ones, just role with it. We fired as fast as we could... well I used my sword... and we slashed through each of the creatures. I also knew that once we get back to Amethyst Tower, people would be very, very displeased with eachother. A blood moon will do that to you afterall. I suppose you could say that's why I'm feeling so... angry? Hatred flowed through my body, and I felt as if I was some kind of ravenous dog. I slashed and didn't stop until I was 100% sure that these creatures... these monsters... these abominations were all dead. I tried to kill another enemy, but it wouldn't die. Why can't I just cut through it? I heard my name being called, but I ignored it. Then I saw it. My opponent was a Weeping Ender. These used to be natural endermen before. However, the radiation had imprisoned them in stone, and stone can't move, or be killed, unless... Unless you look away. If you look away it will kill you. I didn't care though. I was furious, but I didn't know why. I slashed, I cut, and I banged, but not a dent. Suddenly, I needed to blink, and it was holding my neck. I couldn't move. But then there was a sudden sensation as I looked at my blade. I activated the terra flames from the Terra Blade. I suddenly stopped feeling angry, and brought the blade to the Weeping Ender's neck, the flame still active. 8/7 Succeeded With all my strength, I pushed the blade into the stone's neck. The neck broke off, and I jumped in the air, bringing my Terra Blade down, and cutting the Weeping Ender in half. It didn't take long for me to fully regain my usual calm self afterwards. Weeping Enders are simply irradiated endermen, only it doesn't turn them all ghoulie like a normal person, instead the radiation mixes with their ender particles, and makes them stone-like. Sometimes, a Weeping Ender would come into Mineshaft 8, and haunt the residents. We finally made it back to the tower, and everyone was making pointless complants. Geez. Everything is already messed up in the wasteland without a blood moon to radiate all that negative energy towards people. I wasn't particularly tired that night, so I decided to look for Elder Maxson. I asked around, but everyone seemed to shrug me off. Maybe I'd have more lu... coincidence, if I looked in the morning. And no, I was not just about to say luck. I don't believe in luck. Even lucky horseshoes aren't lucky, it's just their job to stop people from falling on their face instead of their feat, without breaking their legs. I decided I wanted to chat with Three Dog, hoping that he isn't as consumed as everybody else. As it was, he still seems to enjoy my company, blood moon or not. I was sitting next to him on his couch, him drinking a bottle of whiskey, me drinking some Creepa Cola. Michael:" So... quite a blood moon out there, huh?" Three Dog:" Eeeyup." Michael:" So, how come you're not acting like them?" Three Dog:" Same reason ya'll aren't. We both have a hopeful personality. You especially are one of those people that gives me hope." Michael:" That reminds me, you called me Sword of Hope. Why?" Three Dog:" I wasn't gonna give out your name, dawg. That's a dangerous thing to do." Michael:" Not that I don't mind that, but what about all that talk about, bringing the truth, no matter how bad it hurts?" Three Dog just snickered. Three Dog:" Man... you got a point. But I'm not willin' to just harm people like that. Besides, if they hear a name, they don't think anything of ya. If they hear a title that makes sense, then they gon' look up to ya. Some people think my name is the name I gave myself, nope, it is a cool name though. That's why people think of me as their guide, ya feel meh?" I nod. Michael:" I feel ya. I wanted to know something though." Three Dog:" Shoot." Michael:" Do you know about a guy named Paladin Danse?" Three Dog placed his drink gently on the table in front of him, and laughed again. Three Dog:" Oh yes. He one of the few wasteland heroes for sure. Well... sort of. He's more a vigilante, and he's kinda loyal to Elder Maxson. However, he was beast whenever it came to fighting behemoths." Michael:" Behemoths? You mean like the one Charlie blew up." Three Dog:" Heh... yeah. He mostly looks for the most dangerous behemoths out there. They never last long in a fight with him. I don't know how he became so tough, but the dudes brilliant." Michael:" Huh. He didn't mention any of this when I talked to him." Three Dog's eyes went wide. You actually met him in person?" I nodded. Michael:" Apparently he was a synth thrown out of the Brotherhood. He said that he was loyal to them, and that ending his life would bring him honor. I talked him out of it though, told him that he IS a real person, just made in a different way." Three Dog:" Heh... I never though anyone could talk him into understanding who he truly is. I've met him once... through wandering eyebot... tried to talk him into fighting for what's right. Told me fighting for the Brotherhood was right. I think you just did me a favor dawg. Here, have some caps." gold bottlecaps added Karma gained Michael:" I don't understand, what did I do?" Three Dog:" Well, with Danse's loyalty for the Brotherhood outta the way, he could go on fighting for good people... I can only hope. The Brotherhood always look at ghouls and synths, and they see abominations. They don't see what you and I see." Michael:" I mean yeah, I like ghouls... I've never met a synth other than Danse, or I don't think so, but they sound ok to me." Three Dog:" And that's why I say we need more people like you. People that can cleanse the purple of the wasteland, and make it green again." Michael:" Yeah..." Three Dog:" Speaking of which, have you ever, eh... seen a tree?" Michael:" Pfft, you mean the dead wood sticking outta the ground and looking ugly?" Three Dog:" No, not those shriveled black things! I'm talkin' real livin' trees... with green leaves, photosynthesis and all that. What if I, the all powerful Three Dog, bow wow wow, were to tell you that somewhere out in that wasteland, is a place... with lots of trees." I raised a brow at him and smirked, then I saw he was serious, and got a suprised look on my face. Michael:" Go on." Three Dog:" Look, I may have been expirementing with Cursed Bone at the time, but I'm telling you, I've seen it myself. I nicknamed it the green place. There aren't any inhabitance though, shame. But's it's got purified spring water and everything. Green grass, blue sky." Mchael:" So why didn't you stay." Three Dog:" I wish I could've, but I figured I can't have that all to myself, and if I share it's location with everyone... just think, the Green Place might even the last spot of pure grass in Terracraftia all together. I've mentioned it before on my broadcast, but if too may people seek it, they might even destroy our last bit of green terrain left in Terracraftia." Michael:" Huh... I think I get it." Three Dog:" If ya want, ya'll could head over there anytime you want. That thing's thought processed right. It should take ya right to it." Michael:" Thanks, but I think I gotta agree with you on this. Too much drama to handle. I think I'll mark it as a future quest, though and check it out later. Weather I like it or not, though, I think the wasteland needs me more than I need a patch of green terrain." Three Dog smiled in agreement. Three Dog:" Can't argue with that. You probably already know this, but if ya'll want, you can't crash up here anytime. You and your friends... I trust you. And that's all there is to it." Michael:" (Joke) Really? Ha, I never woulda guessed." Three Dog went back to his radio equiptment, and sat back in his chair with his arms behind his head. Michael:" Hey, you said you can talk to people via wandering eyebot. How?" Three Dog:" It's all because that S'mores Campfire. She gave me some equiptment to hack them wandering eyebots, and spy through 'em. I see you occasionally. I think I've finally met a friend worth trustin'." Michael:" Me?" Three Dog:" Naw, the wasteland pizza delivery man. Hah, just kiddin'. Iz you dawg." Michael:" Well, I feel honored to be your friend." Three Dog:" Same here, dawg. Or should I say, Sword of Hope." Michael:" Meh, my friends usually just call me Terrarian." Three Dog:" Terrarian. Now that's a name I can do with." TO BE CONTINUED... Michael: No status change Charlie: No status change Terra: No status change Drake: Level up! New Perk: Charisma, lv. 6: You've gained +1 Charima. Chapter summary: So yeah, our team decides to out and scavange. We find an old abandoned Brotherhood Bunker, which also seemed to have housed some folks called the "Wither's Order". We find a man named Paladin Danse, and convince him that he is a person, synth or not. Then a blood moon happens, and all Nether breaks lose with a whole buncha zombies, nuka creepers, and a weeping ender. We make it back to Amethyst Tower, and I try to find Elder Maxson to confront him. That fails, but Three Dog tells me about an interesting land called the "Green Place". What exactly will happen next? Does the Green Place really exist? Why am I still asking questions to which I have the answer to? It doesn't matter! Find out, in the next chapter, 'cause you ain't gettin' no spoilers! Category:Fallout: Terracraftia Category:Stories